


Just Perfectly Happy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Making Sense: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explict Sexual Content, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny spend the day together, & are very happy together, Will they survive?, Are they ready to take the next step in their relationship?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This 3rd one follows in my "Making Sense" series, Read the first two first, & then this one with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfectly Happy:

After a wonderful breakfast, & a round of sex, Commander Steve McGarrett went to do his swim, & was glad that Danny was there to enjoy the day with him, & he vowed to get his new lover, & his daughter out of that crappy apartment, & moved in with him, as he swam through the waves, & he smiled, cause he is happy, & he doesn't remember feeling like this for awhile now.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had a smile on his face, as he made himself at the McGarrett Home, He knows that Steve wants him there full time, & he is ok with that, He finished with the cleanup, cause be wants to watch his new hunky lover surf. The Blond Detective got out there, & was in a trance, by his movements, Danny cheered him on, Every time he had a successful wave. Steve came out of the water, & smiled, when he found his lover there, standing around & waiting for him.

 

"You are a walking wet dream", Danny said as he kisses him on the lips, not caring if he gets wet. He climbs up on Steve, & they had a full out make out session, & Steve moaned, as Danny bit into his neck, "Look who's talking about being a walking wet dream", & dove for Danny's sweet & tempting lips. The Navy Seal gave it back, as well that he receives, stripped him of his shirt, & had him groaning in response. Then, He decides to pull Danny's shorts down, & Danny protested this action.

 

"No, Steve, We can't, Not out here", Danny said pleasingly, & Steve smirked & said,"That is the beauty of owning a private beach, Neighbors are miles away", He pulls down his shorts, & grabs his dick, He strokes him, & twisting on the upstroke. Danny moaned, & strips the Five-O Head of his bathing suit in a matter of seconds. They were laying in the sand, humping, & fucking like rabbits, "GOD, STEVE !!", Danny yelled out in passion. "FUCK, DANNY, I KNOW, SHIT, I KNOW !!", Steve yelled louder, They went on, til they were spent, & satisfied.

 

They were holding each other, & Danny said, "How about a romantic picnic with a sunset setting ?", He smiled, as he looked up at his lover, & Steve smiled bigger, & said, "You're on, Handsome", & they gathered up their stuff & headed for the house. Steve had the shower set up for them, & they had round two, where their wicked mouths & tongues were put to great use. They washed each other, & dried each other & changed for their night of fun, & date.

 

They quickly got their basket together for their picnic, & they went out to find their spot, They sat down on the blanket, that they put down, & snuggled closely together. It was a beautiful sunset, that they are watching. "You have a talent with food, Danno", & Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Babe", & ate the wonderful meal, Danny could not think of any way to spend his night, & time. The Blond Detective would never admit this, But Hawaii has became the ultimate home to him, & he has the love of his life, & ohana, He could not ask for anything more.

 

They were walking hand in hand to the house, & Danny had a gloating expression on his face, Steve smiled, when he caught it, & asked, "What's up with that expression on your face, Danno ?", Danny said smiling, "I am just happy, Steven", & they left at that. The Former Former New Jersey Native took another look at his lover, & future, He thought to himself with a smile, "Just perfectly happy", & they got to the house, & entered it. So they can finish their romantic evening.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
